Bloodlust
by jessicaxlynn13
Summary: Lin is a vampire hunter and her hunt takes a surprising turn when she finds out who the vampire is. LOK Legend of Korra Lin Beifong


**Title: **Bloodlust

**Characters: **Lin Beifong & ?

**Summary: **Lin is a vampire hunter and her hunt takes a surprising turn when she finds out who the vampire is.

_a/n: __**this was requested **__and i accidentally deleted the message so i dont know who requested this but if you know who you are then here you go! but yeah did this real quick so its kinda eh but whatever :p_

Lin cursed under her breath as she stared down at the lifeless body. Blood trickled from the massive wound; it looked as if some sort of animal ripped a chunk of their neck off. But it was strange – the body was nearly drained of blood and there wasn't much coming out of the wound. Lin didn't know of any animal capable of that.

Beifong threw the cover back over the body and stood to face the police squad. She waved her First Lieutenant over to where she stood. He ambled over and gave her a quick salute, Beifong returned the gesture before turning away

"That's the third one this week, Zhang." Lin said, her eyes glued to the mutilated body

"I know," he said

Lin shook her head and met his eyes "This must be some sort of Equalist attack, because this –" She gestured to the body "Wasn't some animal."

"Well I spoke to the witnesses and you're not gonna believe this," He smirked

"What?"

Zhang looked around before he leaned in closer to Lin "They said it was a –" Zhang took a breath "A vampire."

Beifong nearly laughed out loud "A vampire?"

Zhang shushed her "Yes." He said giving her a serious look.

"Please Lieutenant," She patted his shoulder "There's no such thing as a_vampire."_ Lin said and walked away before he had a chance to argue.

"Alright ladies," She started to her the squad "Chang, Lu, Rei, and Heng you guys are on crowd control." Lin nodded at the men "As for the rest of you, back to the station with Zhang and I'll meet you guys later."

With that Lin left her squad without another word. Her men knew better than question the Chief of Police.

It was well into the night as Lin made her way around the less populated part of the city, where all the warehouses were and gangs seemed to mingle. The only thing that could be heard was a few sirens in the distances and the clanking of her metal suit.

Zhang had been right. It was a vampire. Lin knew this from the get-go but there was no way she was going to let him know that. See, Lin had been doing this a long time. Hunting. Her mother, Toph, taught her everything she knows about the little bastards. Though, Lin never got the privilege of killing one. They were crafty and hard to track, only showing up every few years or so and they definitely stayed away from the city. But this one was sloppy. It didn't even try to cover its tracks, it must be a newbie, Lin thought.

A blood curdling scream jolted Lin from her thoughts. She froze, she tried to hear which way it was coming from but it echoed off the nearby buildings sending the sound it all directions.

Lin lifted her foot and slammed it into the ground, feeling the vibrations run up her body just as her mother taught her. She picked up two bodies a street over and she took off, racing down an ally that spilled out onto another street.

It was dark besides the few street lights that gave off a hazy yellow glow. Breathing heavy Lin looked down at the end of the street where she saw two figures closely linked together. Taking a deep breath Lin began to creep towards them, making sure to stay out of sight.

As she got closer she – _heard_ it. The low growls that escaped its lips as it ripped through its victim. But the worst was the suckling and gurgling as it drank the blood, making Beifong's stomach lurch.

Lin's eyes caught a group of trash cans and she ducked behind them. Peeking around she finally saw it. It was holding what looked to be a man, limp in its arms, red running down his white shirt. The creature had long, raven black hair that spilled over its face. From its stature and clothing Lin guessed it was a woman.

Beifong slipped her small wooden stake from its place in her boot and tucked the sharp end behind her forearm while she held on to the other end. Her heart was pounding in her chest, threating to give her away at any moment. Lin stood slowly against her shaking knees and stepped out from behind the trash cans.

This was it. She was going to kill a vampire.

Lin took a step closer and the creature stopped. Its ears pricked at the movement. Beifong clutched her weapon tighter feeling the wood stab into her skin. The vampire dropped its victim with a loud thump and turned to face the Metal Bender. Lin's breath caught.

"Asami?" She breathed

Bright green eyes stared back at her, her pupils nearly taking up her whole eye. There was such a hunger in them it shook Lin to the bone. A dark thick liquid covered her mouth and dripped from her chin. And her normal perfectly curled hair was in a mess of tangles and caked with blood.

"Asami" Lin started "H-how did this happen?"

A deadly smile tugged at Asami's lips revealing blood stained fangs

Lin held up her hands along with the stake "I don't want to hurt you. Let me help you." It was true, Lin knew the Sato's and promised Mrs. Sato she would look after Asami when she passed. So how could she just kill her? Vampire or not Asami was still in there.

Asami laughed "I don't want your help." She spat "I _wanted_ this."

Lin shook her head sadly "No, Asami-"

"Yes!" She shouted, her voice echoing off the walls "We will take over the city," She stepped closer "Ripping everyone to shreds, _piece_ by _piece_. " Asami stopped short, her upper lip curling to show her teeth "Starting with you."

Asami jumped forward with inhuman speed but Lin quickly leaped out of the way. She bent the earth making Asami stumble, nearly falling. Asami whipped around hissing

"Asami stop - !" Lin yelled just as Asami ran forward and threw her against the wall knocking the stake out of her hand.

Asami and Lin made eye contact for a split second before they both dove for the piece of wood. Lin felt the rough edges of the stake and grabbed a hold. She turned just as Asami jumped toward her, fangs bearing.

There was a loud crunch and Lin felt something warm and wet trickle on to her hands. She looked down to find one end of the stake in her hands and the other impaled in Asami's chest. The green eyed girl's mouth gaped open in a silent scream and her eyes dilated back to normal.

She coughed and blood spilled from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes found Lin's hands wrapped around the stake,

Asami furrowed her brow before meeting Beifong's stare "Lin?" She choked

Lin's eyes went wide with fear "Asami I –" she began but didn't have the chance to finish as the young girl's eyes rolled back and she dropped to the ground.

Lin knelt down next to her; she covered her mouth with a shaking hand, her eyes filling with tears. She grabbed the stake and yanked it from the girl's chest in one swift movement, tossing it aside. A sobbed ripped through her as she stared down at the lifeless body of Asami Sato.

She had failed.


End file.
